graalmilitaryfandomcom-20200216-history
Funny Quotes
This page is for funny and satirical quotes. Remember to italicize ''the quote but not the name. Funny Quotes from the Graal Military World * ''"Guns almost as big as my... Sword." - ''Kozak * ''"Duuuuuuude.. Take the Auel dildo... Out of your ass." ''- Kozak * ''"It tickles, to see try and be like Mr. Pickles" ''- Kozak * ''"I like cutting my ass hair off and smoking it." ''- Auel * "''Vulnism....you know, the belief that all badasses are the offspring of our dark lord, Vulnus." ''- Vulnus * ''"My wood is always locked in a hard on because I'm always fucking bitches." - Vulnus * "I love little girls they make me feel so bad" ''- Vulnus * ''"I just cross dress and get idiots to marry me." ''- Vulnus * ''"My rainbow dildo is so big it could pleasure Xinke's mom." ''- Vulnus * ''"My anus is actually quite friendly once you get to know her." ''- Vulnus * ''"I don't mind dickriders." ''- Vulnus * ''"Everybody, hug formation.....on me." - Kusan *''"You're not high enough rank to have health problems." ''- Kevlar *''"Canada likes to be made fun of."'' - Gorgo *""Professor... Professler... Pro wrestler... JOHN CENA!" - Gorgo *''"In a world where everything is pixels... Pixels are important"'' - Stein *''"I'll stick with you until the Earth explodes or whatever"'' - Stein *''"Period underscore period"'' - Stein *''"Turtles would make great presidents"'' - Stein *''"I made your face. You're welcome"'' - Stein *''"I will steal a whale from Poseidon"'' - Stein *"Time, Time! Show thine arrogant ass!" - Perseus *''"Your girl is up for sweepstakes.. and I'll eat her ass like a cheesecake." - Fessler *"My name is Jamal and I fly down the hall." - Fessler *"Auelu Akbar!"'' - Nazheek *''"So is this meeting over or are we all in a really intense staring contest or something?"''- Nazheek *"In Canada, it's the Asians who don't know how to drive." -Zakiev *"I got plans.. FOR THE EVIL STATE EMPIRE OF EVIL" *''"I will cut off your nipples with a hot spoon" -Artix'' *''"Whoops, tripped a deleted state" -Admins'' *''"It's better to be pissed off, then pissed on" -Artix'' *"DOVAMEME, DOVAMEME" ''-Treize *"''Heil Auel Frank! o/" ''-Harau * ''“This is the law. Bavaria is now closed.” -Sherlock * “All State does is replace one bitch with another bitch.” -Sherlock * “Canada will destroy America. We’ll poison your maple syrup and ride on polar bears with lumber axes and take over.” -Sherlock * “Do you know why Auel’s so odd? yeah, me neither.” -Sherlock * “Get Shreklock’d.” -Sherlock * “I’m your new God. A better one. So you will bow down, and profess your love onto me, your Lord, or I shall destroy you.” -Sherlock * “Don’t you think she looks tired?” -Sherlock * “If you're all Auel Worshippers, you can’t claim diversity.” -Sherlock * "Omay." -Sherlock * "They hate us, 'cause they ain't us." -Sherlock * "This new mount looks like chinese new year was raped by rainbows and a four year olds drawing."-Ajax * "Did you not plan for the abomination that is the new military generation? Why don't you have a self destruct button on militaries, Auel? I mean the Starship Enterprise did."-Saul (Sherlock) Goodman * "Shit. Xor is online. RUN KIDS RUN" -Aga * "If you see me online, you can be rest assured I have nothing better to do while taking a shit."-Vulnus * "No one beats me at dance competitions, NO ONE!" -Jin * "Basically Michael Phelps is just a giant fucking sperm cell" - Vulnus * "I had sex once, but honestly my butt didn't hurt as much as I thought it would"- Constantine * "Yeah, the real history is on my other website graalmilitaryinfo.wordpress.com"- Constantine